The present application relates to light fixtures, and particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) board for a light fixture.
Conventional light fixtures include a reflector and a board supporting a number of LEDs. The board is in electrical communication with a power source and a programmable driver for controlling the output of the LEDs.